


Sofia Toretto, Sofia Queen

by everyfandomlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fast Cars, Im bad at this, Multiverse, Screenplay/Script Format, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfandomlover/pseuds/everyfandomlover
Summary: Sofia Toretto i just chilling making cars when a two men walk into her family garage. the other.. looks like her late father. How will this ever be good?May not countinue unless i get a lot of hits. Not a very popular genre mix but its cool. felt like doing it so went for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin is spelled catkin noticed that now but don't feel like fixing those mistakes.

**This part will be written as a screenplay. Just felt like it. When you meet the main character it will go from her point of view and someone else's.**

**Flash (Earth 1)**

_Everyone is standing around in STAR labs. Barry and Iris are by the desk while Catlin is by the lab. Cisco is more towards the suit rack and Joe is just chilling in a chair._

**Barry:** This guy specializes in cars. He was a mechanic before the particle accelerator explosion and now he can control almost any vehicle he wants.

Cisco: no one on this earth could create the cars he produced in his garage. That guy was awesome. He probably would have a dope suite with wheels on his feet, WE COULD CALL HIM TURBO!

 **Iris:** Not now Cisco. This could be an actual problem. Could he take over Barry's suit?

 **Catlin:** No. Without Barry, it's just a really lam..

_Cisco glares at Catlin. Catlin stumbles._

**Catlin:** a really cool suit.

_Cisco nods his head and continuous cleaning Barry's suit._

**Joe:** we have had plenty of good drivers around the world. What makes them any different from this guy?

 **Cisco:** This guy is next level stuff. Like here is everyone that we know of and can get our hands on and here is him.

_Cisco hand level from one hand high to one hand low._

**Barry:** What about if this person isn't from this Earth?

_Barry goes to the computers and starts to type. Everyone gathers around it looks at the screen. Earth 36 pops up._

**Barry:** I went there when trying to find Supergirl that one time. I landed straight in the middle of a street race and those cars were amazing. If there is someone we need, They will be here.

 **Cisco:** yes! Road trip!

_Cisco puts on his goggles and gloves._

**Joe:** We need some info on these people first.

_Cisco's face drops and he tears off his gloves._

**Catlin:** He’s right. We can't go in there blind. Maybe we should see if they have anyone who may know us over there.

 **Cisco:** I’ll see what I can do.

_Cisco pops his fingers and sits down at the desk. After a few minutes, he sighs._

**Cisco:**  I found one girl who may know us. She is Seventeen and her name is Sofia Toretto. Her name used to be Sofia Queen.

 **Barry:** Wait, Oliver? I know he is terrorizing there and here but that doesn't mean we have to pull him into this.

 **Cisco:** He might not have to. On this earth he is dead. He died when she was ten. She now lives with Dominic and Letty Toretto, good friends of his. His brother, Brian O'Conner, is still alive. Dominic and Letty couldn't conceive and were close to her so they took her in. He took his wife's last name, which just happens to be Queen because she was the last of their bloodline. But Oliver could come if he wants.

_Barry starts to dial a number. Cuts to Star City, where Oliver picks up a call after sparing with Curtis. Curtis is on the matt in a ball._

**Oliver:** Hey Barry, whats up?

 **Barry:** Hey, Oliver, Buddy! Doing good! How are you this delightful day?

 **Oliver:** What do you want?

 **Barry:** Well you don't beat around the bush, do you? How would you feel to take a small trip with me and Cisco? It's not that far.

 **Oliver:** Where is how far and why?

 **Barry** : Umm, only about 35 Earth away. Nothing much.

_Oliver puts his face in his palm and turns on the speaker so everyone can hear._

**Oliver:** Barry, I put you on speaker so everyone can listen. Tell u what you want.

 **Barry:** You know how there is that new criminal in town that is a meta that controls cars. We don't have anyone or anything that is that good with cars. So we did some research and figured out that Earth 36 is perfect. We did some cross-referencing and found a relative of someone that looks like us there. The only good hit we could find was Sofia Queen, now Sofia Toretto **.**

 **Felicity:** Wait, the last name changed, why?

 **Cisco:** Here's the interesting part. Oliver and his brother, Brian O'Connor, ran with a bunch of people. There was a car crash around 7 years ago. The mom and Oliver died with Sofia in the car. The rest is covered by the government. Letty and Dominic Toretto, good friends of Earth 36 Oliver, took in Sofia. That's all we have.

 **Diggle:** How will Oliver fit into all of this. He is dead, right?

 **Iris:** We all know that no one ever stays dead. He could have faked his death. Oliver's face would be a familiar one if we want to ask them for health

 **Felicity:** But what about the girls' emotions. I mean if I saw that my Dad that I thought was dead I would break down. This could make this go sideways.

 **Barry:** We think that it may loosen the tension. You in Oliver?

 **Oliver:** I’ll come. Barry, come get me. We need to do this fast.

_Barry appears minutes later and swooshes Oliver off. We are now back at Star Labs. Oliver falters in his steps when he is put down, but quickly maintains balance._

**Oliver:** What are we waiting for. Let's go.

_Cisco pushes on his gloves and creates a wormhole. They all jump through. Earth 36 is night time and they land in Rio De Janeiro. They all look around and find that they are on a roof. It looks to be around 1:00 in the afternoon. They all look around before jumping off the roof. They are all wearing casual clothes. They walk down the street a bit until they run into someone._

**Barry:** I’m sorry to bother you, but do you know the Toretto’s? We wanted to ask them some questions.

 **Stranger 1:** Yeah. do you need to get to there garage?

 **Oliver:** Yeah we need to get a car fixed.

_Stranger 1 looks around for the car and gives them a questioning glance. His face starts to form into a smirk and nods his head._

**Stranger 1:** You guys going to the street race tonight and don't want anybody scoping the competition. Smart man. The garage is just two blocks straight then one block to your right. You'll know when you see it.

_They thank the stranger then continue on the path he gave them._

**Oliver:** Street racing Barry?

_Barry gives a little shrug and runs his hand over his neck. He looks away from Oliver and continuous walking. Oliver sighs._

**Oliver:** I don't think I should go in.

 **Cisco:** Do WE look like street racers to you?

_Cisco takes out her hand and points to him and a smiling barry. Oliver looks down then back up._

**Oliver:** I look like her Dad that died so that’s no better. I’ll scope the place out from a roof. You guys go in.

_Cisco and Barry sigh and walk to the shop. Oliver jumps to a nearby roof and watches. Cisco and Barry walk up to a counter to a woman making food._

**Barry:** Excuse me, Miss. Hi. Where is the garage for this place?

_Mia Toretto looks Barry and Cisco up and down_

**Mia:** Depends. What car are you driving?

 **Barry:** uhh…

 **Cisco:** a 1986 Toyota Corolla. Barry here knows jackshit about cars.

 **Barry:** I know, some. But not complete Jackshit.

_Mia laughs a little and points to their right._

**Mia:** The garage is right over there. Maybe a discussion so do not interrupt and just wait for them to notice you. Got it.

_Barry gives a gulp at her serious face._

**Barry:** Got it. Thanks.

_The boys walked over and heard sounds coming from that direction. They stood in front of the door and saw four people talking. Barry and Cisco are whispering amongst each other._

_SOFIA_ This is her outfit.

 **Sofia:** Brian agrees that I should ride tonight because it's my car! I made all these wonderful adjustments, with small help from dom, but that's beside the point. I am ready for this. I’ve known how to drive since I was nine. Letty, Help a girl out?

 **Barry:** That must be the women who took care of her. That guy that she called Brian looks like Oliver so I'm guessing that's his brother. The other one Dom.

_Cisco and Barry looked at dom with fear in their eyes._

**Letty:** I started racing when I was fourteen, it think she's good.

 **Dom:** Wrong answer Letty. Sofia, this car is in tip-top shape. You can drive any other car except this one. Your dad won this in his first street race and he probably won't want you driving it **.**

 **Brian:** Plus it has three tanks of NOS. Are you sure you can handle that?

 **Barry:** What’s NOS?

 **Cisco:** Nitrogen boost. Keep up.

 **Sofia:** Seriously Brian? Now you're against me? Next thing you know Hobbs is gonna walk in and be on you all side too.

 **Dom:** You can drive any other car. Just not this one. Someday you'll get to.

 **Sofia:** Fine. I’ll take the charger.

 **Letty:** Nope. Momma’s got that one tonight.

_Letty pulls cover off of the Charger. Barry and Cisco look impressed._

**Sofia:** I see how this goes. How about the 1998 Acura Integra and I get to help those customers over there.

_Sofia points to the door where Barry and Cisco are. Both of them are startled at first but give an awkward wave. Sofia giggles. Brian, Letty, and Dom ye talk then all nod their heads._

**Sofia:** Yes! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!

_Sofia goes around hugging all of them. Dom Letty and Brian Exit out. Brain stops._

**Brian:** If she gives you all any trouble, Just yell. We will hear.

_Brian gives a chuckle and moves on. Barry and Cisco look at each other than enter the garage. Sofia found a wrench and is now working on the car._

**Cisco:** Nice car you got there.

 **Sofia:** Yep. This is a 1964 Ford Mustang Fastback. Baby gots NOS tanks and a brand new engine system. What do you two need?

_Sofia propped herself against the front of the hood and looked around puzzled._

**Sofia:** Where’s the car?

 **Barry:** Well, uh, we didn't bring it because we didn't want to show the competition. We were just coming over her in something of a more personal interest.

 **Sofia:** _Personal interest?_ This has to be some sort of joke. You two are my customers. I was hoping to work on a crappy car.

_Sofia puts wrench back in the toolbox._

**Cisco:** You are Sofia Queen, correct?

_Sofia looks back at him then looks away._

**Sofia:** Its Sofia Toretto now. But yeah, who’s asking?

 **Barry:** I knew your father for some time. I just found out about her situation. I'm so sorry.

 **Sofia:** He has been dead for 7 years, and you find out now?

 **Barry:** Well, uh, you see...

 **Cisco:**  Barry was in a car accident and has been in a coma for nine years. Woke up 3 weeks ago.

_Barry nods and points to Cisco_

**Sofia:** Oh. My bad.

 **Barry:** No, it's ok. I wanted to ask what happened? He was good.

 **Sofia:** I think you may want to ask my Uncle this. I’m not very comfortable with telling you. Sorry.

_Sofia walked out through the back door._

**Cisco:** Maybe we should go get Oliver. We’re gonna need something fast.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofias POV**  
“Now you look like a street racer!” Letty says as she high fives me.

“I don't know if I like this,” Dom says from his position against the counter.“This is happening Toretto. I’m gonna leave these fouls in the dust,” I say as I grab the keys to the car. Dom and Letty just chuckle and follow me. I open the back door and unlock the car.

“Just be careful. No need to win.” Dom says as he jumps in the front set of the Charger. Letty snorts and gets in the car.

“What’s playing only to lose the game?” I yell back as I get into the car. I put the keys and close my eyes as I hear the engine purr. Home sweet home. I back out of my spot and tighten my hands around the wheel. Let the races begin.

 **Olivers POV**  
We managed to get a 1986 Toyota Corolla just in time for the race. The owner should be unconscious for at least five hours.

“I don't think Oliver should just waltz in there,” Barry starts as he drives the car to the street race, “Maybe stand back and wait for her at the end. Don't make yourself noticeable.”

“Wait then whos gonna drive the car?’ Cisco ask as he looks at me from the back.

“Barry will,” Cisco's shoulders went down and slumped back into his seat. “ we want to show that we mean business. Barry knows fast and can see before anything bad happens.” I look over to Barney with a nod. “ I'm gonna get out now. I'll be watching.”

“Don't get caught,” Barry says, voice dripping with concern. I simply just nod back and get out of the car. I can see the people from here. I move slightly closer to the cliff just so I can get a better view. I turn on the voice comms to be created by Cisco's voice.

“I mean, I'm the tech guy. I know cars. Shouldn't I drive.”

“Not happening.” Barry sighed.

“Comms on. Bring your A game.” I breathe out. Now I just sit and wait.

**^^^**

I finally perked up when I was three cars rolling in. They look like the cars that Barry had described. I put up the binocular glasses and put them on. Everyone at the races come over to the charger. I see a man who could rival with Batman himself get out of the passenger seat.

“That's Dom. guessing Letty’s on the other side,” Cisco says. I can see them standing by the car, not engaging. I look back over to the cars to see a latina girl come out. Everyone crowds them. Next, the car door to the Mustang opens. “That's Brian O’conner, This earths Oliver's brother,” Barry explains. I look closer at him. He does kind of look like me. Next to get out is a boy. He looks around 18 and smiles at the crowd. He hollers and then walks over to the last car. A girl comes out of the car.

“The dude is Jack O'Connor, Brian's song, The girl is Sofia.” Barry sighs out. She slightly looks like me, but I'm still not sure.

“You sure that's her?" I ask into the comms. I see a random guy come put his hands on her waist. She quickly headbutts him and then turns in his grasp and knees him in his manhood. I hear a wince from over the comms. I can visibly see Jack laugh as he puts an arm around Sophia's shoulder.

“I'm almost positive that she is your offspring.” Cisco gulps. I press a button on the earpiece and can hear what she is saying.

“You didn't have to hurt him,” Jack said as he looked back at the man on the floor.

“Well, then he shouldn't have touched me.” Sofia snorts out. I hear them both chuckle and then they pop Sofia's hood.

“She doesn't look so good,” Jack mumbles out. Sofia nods her head and starts listing off things wrong.

“She hasn't been worked on in a while. Her engines a little old, There are some scrapes on the side from the mission in Monte Carlo, and she took..”

“Wait did she just say mission?’ Cisco cuts in.

“Yeah, it sure sounded like it,” Barry said.

“Cisco looks back in her files, more will be accessible here,” I say as I watch her mess around with the parts. I look over to cisco and barry looking at the phone in Cisco's hands.

“Make it so I can see the screen,” I say as I press a something on my glasses linked to Cisco's phone. I look down so I have a solid color. Government files start popping up with some names on it. I quickly glance at the names Luke Hobbs and Roman Pierce show up before it goes to Sofias report.

“Damn. They have a file for her since she was eight. Her first mission was with Oliver O'Connor. They went to Mexico and stopped a drug deal. The most recent one was last week. It looks like her first solo mission. She took down a guy who was illegally selling street parts. And his crew. This girl is incredible.” Barry breathes out. I can only stare at all of her files before me.

“She does this since she was eight?” I ask as I look further into her file.

“Nope. she started when she was six. Looked at the missions but never really got into them. Oh, here is a video of her from three years ago. “ Cisco says as he presses play on the video.

 _“Ok, it’s on. Give it what you got.”_ A deep voice said. She just gave a little nod and a huge man appeared from behind the camera. He then got into a fighting stance on the other side of her. The man swings his arm and she dunked under him and swapped her legs. HE easily avoided them and kneed her in the stomach. HSe growled and swung her arm. She hit him on the left side of his face and he stumbled back. In this time she managed to get up on his shoulders and started to elbow him in the head. He then ran back and hit her back on a nearby wall. She groaned out in pain then moved quickly so she was sitting towards the wall her back was against. She then did a sideways flip, with her legs still with his neck and them, and landed. He landed on his back.

 _“Was that good_?” she asked the man on the floor. He then grabbed her ankle and yanked her down and then held her down.

 _“Never let your guard down.”_ The man said. He then proceeded to get off of her and the video cut to a different scene. This time it was in front of a gun shooting range with a bunch of different targets. There was a board that she was standing in front of with three photos. _“You're looking for these three people, don't shoot civilians and only shoot them. Today you will be using your bow.”_ She gave a slight nod and went to pick up the bow in front of her.

“Like father like daughter.” I hear disco mumble out. Barry laughed a little and I just scoffed at his remark. I paid my attention back to the video and watched her get three arrows. A loud noise played and she glanced around. A few seconds later all three of her targets had an arrow in their heads. She was good.

 _Nice work. Not your best, but you did good kid.”_ The deep voice said. He came into the frame once again and hugged her.

 _“Thanks, Luke,”_ she whispered. The video then cut out.

“She’s good,” I said into the mic. My thoughts then took over by the roaring engines. I look up and see that the cars are getting into the race. I see that Cisco and Barry are in the car to the far left and Sofia is in her car next to it. Two other cars pull up and roar their engines. A girl that had a scarf in hand stood at the front. She then looked at everyone and pulled her flag down. The cars came to life and the quarter mile race started. Sofia was well in the lead with Barry and Cisco a car behind her. WIth Barry's fast reflexes he was able to dodge hits. They went around the corner when the back car bottom out. The car that was second to last was catching up. He past up Barry and cisco and was light behind Sofia. They were still awhile from the finish line. The car then hit the back of her car and she spun out of control. She hit the side and her car tumbled over. Barry and cisco stopped and jumped out of the car. I then moved to see if she was okay.

  
Sofias POV

  
The back of my car was hit and my car spazzed out. The Mission really did a number on her. I hit the side and the car flipped. My head hit the steering wheel and I could hear a fire started. I clipped my seatbelt and tried to make my way out of the car. I kicked out the window only to feel two warm hands grab me. They pulled me out and away from the car. I coughed a little and looked up to see who got me out of the car.

“Nice to see you too here.” I managed to say as I looked between the two guys. They were the people who came to the garage earlier.

“Are you okay?” The tall one said as he grabbed my arm to steady me as I got up.

“Yeah, I’ve had worse.” I groaned out. “Names?” Both of them look slightly puzzled at how well I'm put together.

“I'm Cisco and this is Barry.” The shorter one said with a smile. I gave a slight laugh and turned back to my car. It was now engulfed in flames.

“My crew is gonna be pissed.” I stumble out as I start to walk toward the end of the race.

“We have to talk to you about something.” The one called Barry said. I turned around and saw them both standing there.

“What about?” I scoffed out. I saw their serious faces and then figured it all out. “You two are FBI or some shit. Tell Luke to just contact me if he needs me.” Their faces are puzzled and then look behind me. I hear footsteps and turn around. I see a man walk towards me. Hi, a face is all too familiar. He walks the same and my heart stops.

“Dad?”


End file.
